


[Vid] Folding Chair

by lilly_the_kid



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want nothing from you but sweetly hold your hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Folding Chair

**Title:** Folding Chair

**Fandom:** Jump Street movies

**Music:** Folding Chair by Regina Spektor

**Characters/Pairing:** Schmidt/Jenko

**Summary:** _I want nothing from you but sweetly hold your hand_

**Warnings:** none

**Notes:** So I just had to share my love for these two in vid form. Seriously, they are so adorable and these movies are my happy place right now. I hope you'll enjoy!

 

**password:** nexttome

original entry [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/79217.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/72259.html)

 

Comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
